Divorciados Modernos
by Locurita
Summary: Ambos saben que no pueden estar lejos. Incluso habiéndose divorciado recientemente, parece que algunos deseos los siguen uniendo...


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J., aunque sea obvio._

**N/A: Considero que Harry y Ginny jamás podrían separarse, pero esto es totalmente ficción e imaginación. Por cierto, imaginación absurda e inconclusa. Gracias^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Divorciados modernos<strong>

Concluyendo al fin la separación, Ginny se sentía libre de cualquier presión. Le incomodaban ciertas miradas que le echaban sus hermanos, sobre todo los ojos penetrantes de Ron, que la acusaban desmedidamente por haber accedido al divorcio de Harry. Solo habían estado casados dos años, con veinte años habían decidido juntarse y al parecer como su madre siempre le había dicho, fue algo demasiado precipitado. A pesar de todo, no se había arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado. Harry era insoportablemente meloso cuando estaba con ella pero también era demasiado ausente a causa de andar salvando inocentes… La historia de su vida. El joven era Auror y ella no tenía tiempo que perder, había rechazado una oferta para jugar como cazadora de Quidditch pensando en disfrutar más tiempo con él, pero Harry estaba inmerso en su trabajo, así que esperó a que se calmara, y pasaron dos años de aquello, hasta que se cansó. Sentía que el amor no alcanzaba en ninguna medida, y cuando ella le propuso divorciarse, él simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que se puso tenso, le preguntó si hablaba en serio y cuando vio la cara de enojo de su mujer, supo que así era, entonces estando sobriamente a su altura y siendo totalmente maduro, le contestó que sí, se separarían…

Allí estaban, era un día soleado a finales de Junio, Harry llevaba un traje elegante con corbata negra y camisa blanca, y estaba despeinado como cuando era adolescente. Ginny, a su lado, mantenía los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia el frente, en donde había una pequeña plaza con bancas y juegos para niños. Hermione y Ron ya se habían ido juntos y lo mismo sucedía con los Weasley padres. Los papeles estaban firmados, no había nada más de qué hablar.

Entonces ambos divorciados estaban allí observando cómo jugaban algunos niños salvajes que se colgaban de los árboles, aunque débilmente Harry desviaba la vista de cuando en cuando para dar con una espléndida mujer que ahora no era suya y que con su vestido ajustado, morado y sensual, levantaba más de una mirada masculina que lo ponía bastante nervioso. Lo fastidiaba el hecho de ya no poder siquiera tener derecho a sentirse celoso. No tenía idea de cómo de un día al otro habían llegado a aquello, pero le nacía interiormente aquel monstruo de sus entrañas que quería desesperadamente sacarla de allí, de la vista de otros ojos que no fueran los suyos.

Ginny sonrió de lado al notar el sonrojo de Harry. Suspiró y mordió su labio inferior. Harry entrecerró los ojos al percibir aquella mueca. La pelirroja sabía cuánto le gustaba eso a él. De repente se estaban sosteniendo la mirada fijamente, ya uno frente al otro, como si pensaran en que todo aquello que había pasado de puertas para dentro había quedado allí, obviando sus problemas, y dejando a flote su libertad permanente. Era cierto, no eran nada, solo ex marido y mujer, ahora debían intentar ser amigos y olvidar todo. ¡Pero cómo olvidar todo si Harry estaba ya a menos de veinte centímetros! ¡Cómo olvidar algo que había acabado formalmente para empezar de cero otra vez!

El moreno pronunció la intensidad de su mirada, a través de sus gafas se percibía un inusual brillo travieso… Era soltero, tenía una mujer soltera en frente y parecía, por aquella situación, que era la primera vez que se miraban con una carga oculta de tanta necesidad contenida. Ginny alzó una mano y acarició levemente su mejilla, la tersa piel del muchacho se erizó y sus labios se entreabrieron con el deseo de decir algo ahora que ya no sentía ningún tipo de presión, que estaban solos y ya habían cumplido el trámite que supuso divorciarse.

—Eres perfecta, Weasley —dijo simplemente y la pelirroja se sorprendió de escucharlo decir su apellido con tanta pasión interior.

—Suena bien volver a ser Ginny Weasley… —admitió ella pausadamente, sintiéndose invadida por el calor que provocaba su cercanía— ¿Crees que, de alguna manera, tú y yo podemos tomar un café y hablar?

—Intuyo algo oscuro, no puedes culparme ya que te conozco bien… Dices frases entre líneas —aseguró Harry sonriendo y enterrando su nariz entre el cabello de Ginny.

—¿Y qué se supone que estoy tratando de proponerte? —preguntó ella mientras en un claro movimiento atrapaba entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su ex esposo. Harry suspiró totalmente compenetrado.

—Que entre tú y yo podría surgir una relación más informal, sin explicaciones, sin celos, sin motivos para hablar cuando en verdad lo que queremos es otra cosa… ¿Sabes a qué suena "tomar un café y hablar"? —inquirió mientras ella le volvía a dar un pequeño beso en el cuello—, suena a ir a casa y dejar el agua calentándose mientras la olvidamos allí hirviendo, y aquello que supone ser hablar, debería ser el motivo por el cual olvidaríamos el café… ¿Quieres que te resuma cómo seguirá esa historia?

—Yo sé cómo sigue precisamente, Potter —aseguró Ginny separando su rostro de él y mirándolo con una pícara sonrisa—, de alguna manera, tú y yo haríamos el amor hasta el amanecer… Aunque, a este paso no creo que dures tanto —comentó sonriéndole mientras palpaba poco disimuladamente su erección por encima del pantalón. Harry dio un pequeño respingo con nerviosismo y observó con odio que ella estaba jugando con él y cuando se iba a despegar de su cuerpo, la volvió a pegar rodeándola por la cintura con sus brazos.

—Podemos apostar una cosa… —Alzó una ceja con perversión evidente—, si duro hasta el amanecer, llorarás frente a tu familia diciéndoles a todos que te arrepentiste, que me amas y que volverás a casarte conmigo…

—¡Estás loco! ¡No haré eso! —replicó totalmente roja al ver que aquello podría tener que hacerlo si Harry ganaba la apuesta. Harry la volvió a abrazar sosteniéndola fuerte para terminar de hablar.

—Aun no termino la idea, porque si ganas tú, si no duro hasta el amanecer, seré yo quien vaya nuevamente a pedirle tu mano a Arthur… —finalizó Harry satisfecho de sí mismo y la soltó dejando una separación pronunciada entre sus cuerpos.

—¡Harry! Es inhumano durar hasta el amanecer, no te tortures, perderás seguro… —comunicó Ginny mordiéndose nuevamente el labio inferior mientras se mantenía con los brazos en jarra esperando que él recapacitara.

—¿¡Quién te dijo que quería ganar, Ginevra!... Mi interés está en otra parte —musitó y se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, ¿verdad? Si ganas o pierdes ambos volveremos a casarnos… No me simpatiza tu idea, y cuando llegue el momento, no te aceptaré como esposo —informó Ginny tratando de demostrar la maldad que jamás había poseído.

—Ese no es el punto… Te tendré en mis brazos de nuevo, casados o no —aseguró él sonriendo como un niño con juguetes nuevos.

—Ya lo veremos… —desafió Ginny alzando las cejas y entrechocando sus dientes.

Se volteó y realizó el camino de regreso a su casa. Aunque cuando entró, dejó la puerta entornada a propósito, sabiendo que su ex estaría dispuesto a seguirla, e intentar ganar aquella absurda apuesta. Por más que lo intentara, Ginny sería la vencedora, pero él no se rebajaría a pedirle matrimonio otra vez, no… Él y ella mantendrían aquella relación informal y secreta… hasta el cansancio.

*FIN*

* * *

><p><strong>NA: pongo la palabra "fin" aunque arriba diga "completo", porque a veces no lo toman en cuenta y me preguntan si lo voy a seguir. Cosa que no es así. Jaja, hasta luego. **


End file.
